


zero zero party over

by kyrilu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Mental Link, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: Heimdall has been keeping an eye on Loki ever since he seized the throne. He is not impressed.





	zero zero party over

It had been a long day. His play was in the process of being adapted into a musical, and the lyricist was a complete hack.

Really, what kind of composer was that guy, if he kept complaining that nothing rhymed with Loki? And there was too much romanticizing when it came to Thor.

It wasn’t fair that Thor’s character got a solo number about being a hero (‘I am Thor, god of thunder, lightning and rain’/’I will slam my enemies’ faces again’).

Loki fell back against his large, comfortable ( _king-sized_ ) bed, his transformation dissipating. He was humming the ballad which featured kid him singing how he was an outsider because of his powerful magic abilities, misunderstood by Thor and the Warriors Three.

Then: Loki sensed a prickling sensation in the back of his head.

“Heimdall,” he said, smiling. “I know you’re watching me. Are you still bitter about the criminal charges?”

A tug of magic. Loki thought: _gold_ , and he decided, indulgently, to let Heimdall in. His eyes shuttered, flashed.

“What a child you are, Loki Odinson,” Heimdall said. He didn’t pull up an illusion of himself before Loki, but instead spoke softly in his head, his voice a familiar rumble.

“I’ve claimed what’s rightfully mine,” Loki said. Gently, carefully, he pushed back through Heimdall’s connection, trying to see through Heimdall’s eyes, trying to divine his whereabouts. But it was like picking one’s way through a field of tangled and interweaving lights…Heimdall’s magic was still tied to the Bifrost, even if he was physically separated from it.

“And what a kingdom you run.”

“Oh, don’t judge me,” Loki said, with a scowl. “This place has needed livening up. I’m not a grand destroyer of worlds, at least not now. I am an esteemed patron of the arts.”

“And,” Loki added, “I’d be entirely willing to let you live and go back to your post, of course. As long as you promise to play nice—“

Heimdall said, “I saw what you did to Lord Odin.”

“It’s a very highly rated Midgardian establishment,” Loki said.

It was. He made sure it was one of those nursing homes that had a fairly decent budget, but not too upscale. The Girl Scouts visited it during the holidays to sing carols. There was even a weekly bingo night.

“You stripped him of his powers and took away his memories.” Loki could mentally envision Heimdall rolling his eyes. “All so you can—what’s the Midgardian term—party like it’s 1999.”

“You listen to Prince?” Loki asked, eyebrows raised.

“It has been a slow couple of months in banishment,” Heimdall said in a disgruntled mutter.

Ah, right. Loki’s pretty sure he’s heard the rumors about Heimdall often getting distracted by cultural events on other planets. There was the time when he missed reporting a rogue dwarf attack because he was busy watching some Galactic Ballet Competition or something like that.

“Look, Heimdall,” Loki said. “Nothing’s on fire. Thor is still alive and kicking on a mission in another realm. My fath— _Odin_ is still alive and kicking while Midgardian healers help him chew his solids. I’d consider this a win, and I’m happy to offer you the job if you swear fealty to me.”

“The realms have been severely neglected without a proper ruler.”

“They’ll do just fine,” Loki said dismissively. “They have their own little leaders. I’ll intervene when I feel the need, but there are other matters to tend to.”

“Like your appalling play and musical in which your full daddy and brother issues are on display.”

That stung. Loki frowned.

“Your brother will return and dethrone you eventually,” Heimdall said, with a maddening cool confidence. “He’s rather used to your antics. As am I.”

Loki focused, concentrating. He needed to locate the other man—make him shut up and put him in a cozy cell somewhere. Heimdall seemed to notice his effort, a current of amusement rippling through the connection, and Loki growled out loud in irritation.

In the nearby mirror, Loki could see his eyes flickering: green to gold, to green again.

“At least show yourself, you coward,” Loki snapped.

Heimdall materialized in front of him as a shuddering image. He was tall and towering over Loki, who was still lying down in bed. He’d changed his look—he was no longer wearing his helmet, but his dark hair was loose and long. He was clad in a fluttering red cape; was he somewhere outside where there was wind?

His golden eyes bore into Loki’s. He stepped forward, and somehow, through the mental connection, Heimdall _held_ Loki down. Loki couldn’t get up, couldn’t speak, and Heimdall was _smirking_.

“The universe has been whispering that Ragnarok approaches,” Heimdall said. “Enjoy your entertainment while you still can, Loki. This peace shall not last forever.”

A pause.

“Will you consider returning Matt Damon where he belongs? The Midgardians are planning another Bourne movie.”

“Matt who?” Loki feigned confusion.

Heimdall opened his mouth to presumably tell him off. Loki took advantage of that moment to seize control of his magic and cleanly cut off the connection, gasping, his eyes sliding into green.

Ragnarok—what kind of nonsense was that?

* * *

 On the other side of the planet, Heimdall found himself humming that one ballad from Loki’s musical. That idiot prince, he thought, and kept humming.


End file.
